Defender of the Heart
by Kruix
Summary: They say that you will always remember your first car. I had no idea how right that was until I co-bout an old Camaro with Sam and dad. Let me just say how glad I am that I didn't get a Porsche. Bumblebee/Oc. Slightly Mary Sue.
1. Of Introductions and New Cars

**Notes: **This really just for a bit of fun! To get a look at what Alice Witwicky looks like, go to my author's page and I will have the link there of her. I found this picture and thought it was so simplistically beautiful that I knew from one look that she was the right Alice. Oh! Alice is named Alice because my favorite childhood story is _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, so I figured what better way to commemorate a story I love besides using the main protaginists name.

**Summary: **Sam Witwicky is finding himself in a lot of otherworldly trouble, alongside his adopted cousin Alice. When he finally gets to meet the girl of his dreams, will his cousin also be able to meet hers? Bumblebee/OC

**Disclaimer: **This story is just for a bit of summer fun. In no way, shape or form do I wish to or will make money from this story. Transformers belong to Michael Bay and Hasbro. The only thing I own in this story is Alice.

**Defender of the Heart  
><strong>…_Of Introductions and New Cars_

Walking down the hallway was a simple, normal girl. Sure, maybe her looks were slightly more than average but the way she kept herself so nondescript caused so many to look over her. With a simple, slouching shirt and pair of faded out skinny jeans; Alice seemed like every other girl who walked the school's halls. Her shoes were simple black Converses that did nothing to add to her incredibly short height of five foot, two inches.

If they did take the chance to look at her truly, they would see lips that were shaped like cupids bow. She never applied gloss; she only ever used lip balm that was religiously applied at least ten times a day. Freckles were spread across her small, proportional and high cheeks. She was blessed with a creamy skin color that was neither too pale nor too tan. And although it never tanned, she always had a glow to her skin in the spring and summer. Alice was often told she looked like a younger (and prettier) version of her mother when she was younger. But sadly, Alice barely could remember her mother.

At the age of three, her parents had gotten into a car crash that put her father into extensive care and killed her mother. Even though her father lived, he was brain dead and would only be able to live with the help of technology. Deciding that it was not worth it, as he would never come back, Ron Witwicky decided the "pull the plug" on his own brother. It had put the Witwicky household in a depression that did not disperse until all the papers were completed and Alice was officially living with them.

The first few years were rough on them all, but they prospered. Sam and Alice, being the same age, became more like twins than cousins or even normal siblings. It was not an uncommon occurrence for them to finish each other sentences or pulling pranks together like pros when they were younger. Of course they were still close and alike likes peas in a pod but as they grew older, they began to bicker over more paramount things than who got the last cookie. But through all of this, Sam still acted like her older brother.

And here she was, thirteen years later after that fateful and life changing night. Alice was genuinely pleased with what her life had come to, even though there were nights tears gathered in her eyes and she wished she got to know her parents better. Honestly, though, Alice could not have wished for better surrogate parents. She had even taken to calling Ron and Julie, mom and dad; the happy, odd couple had beamed when she first called them that and had treated her like their own flesh and blood daughter ever since.

Today was going to be an exciting day, Alice just knew this. Today was the day Sam and she were going to get a car! Alice had worked hard on getting that 'A' on her History test - a subject she needed some help in - and all Sam had to do was get an 'A' on his project. It should be an easy grade too being that he was doing it on their great- great- grandfather, Archibald Witwicky. He even had authentic props to bring in. There was no doubt in her mind he would get anything but his needed grade.

Nearly skipping into her last class of the day: Spanish, Level Four. She loved this class. It was a refreshing change from the other classes with its fast pace and easy-to-grasp concept, at least for Alice. It was as if she were a natural for foreign languages. Her accent was also quick akin to a natural Spanish accent and whenever she heard praise from Senora Lopez, her heart nearly sung and her cheeks flushed like a tomato.

However, with her mind in the skies with dreams of a new car, Alice barely noticed the class run by. She went through the natural motions and before she knew it, the bell had rung and everyone was leaving. Quickly grabbing her bag, Alice packed up all her materials and left with a wave to her teacher. She moved, quickly, to her locker in a daze. Deciding that she could no longer stand one more second in this school and not looking for a car, she ran like mad towards the entrance.

However, as Alice's luck would have it, she ran straight into Trent, jock and jerk of the Junior Class. It seemed as if every girl in this school became a pile of mush when he talked to them; sadly and thankfully, Alice was not one of those girls. Fumbling for the spilled pens and books that fell from her messenger bag, she muttered an apology to him. She did not want to stick around in this school any longer than she had to.

But it seemed that Trent had a different idea in mind.

Reaching for her last book, _Crime and Punishment_, Alice almost growled when a tanned and beefy hand shot out and grabbed it before her. Looking up into what most thought as "piercing" blue eyes, Alice sighed. She placed her tiny, delicate hand out for it. After a short moment, she realized that Trent was not just going to hand it over.

"Thank you for getting my book, but can you please give me my book?" She said as politely as possible.

He smirked. "It was good of me to get your book, wasn't it?" Trent pretended to pause as if deliberating something, but if he really was to think Alice assumed smoke would come out of his ears. "How about you give me a kiss in payment for getting your book."

Alice barely suppressed a groan. "I don't think your girlfriend would like that." There! That should do it; guilt tripping almost always worked.

"She doesn't have to know," Trent said as he moved closer to her.

Thinking fast, Alice brought a jolly grin to her face and waved around Trent as he was too tall for her to wave over. "Hello, Mikaela!" She tried to put as much joy into her voice as possible.

Playing this trick on his was most definitely worth it. The look on his face when he heard her say that had Alice giggling. As he turned around to look for her, Alice's hand shot out and grabbed the book. She didn't stop moving as she quickly headed out of the school. From the groan that resounded behind her, Trent was not too happy about her prank.

Worrying that Sam and dad were going to be mad waiting for her, she grinned when she saw Sam just getting in. He was waving a paper excitedly and she watched as Ron had to grab it from him to read. Sliding into the back seat of the car, she plopped into one of the seats which caused her curly, bobbed hair to flounce around her face. Pushing back the brown, almost auburn bangs from her face, she settled in.

"So are we good?" She asked, excitement creeping into her voice.

Ron turned to look at her. "We are," he said and the car took off down the road.

Poking Sam's shoulder, Alice could not help but ask him about his project. "What was the final grade, Sammy?"

Frowning at her childish nickname for him, Sam grumbled, "It was an 'A-', but that is still an 'A!'" It was funny to see him so flustered over something so insignificant. She thought it was like he was still trying to convince himself.

The rest of the car ride was silent, until they got to the Porsche dealership. Sam began to squeal like a little girl and Alice smiled widely, even though there was a suspicious feeling about things. "No, no, no, no. Dad!" He was grinning like a fool. But… so was Ron and that is not a good thing.

So Alice was not all too surprised when he continued to go through the dealership and pull out. Sam's disappointment was nearly tangible. Alice reached up and patted his shoulder comfortingly. Grumbling and mumbling under his breath, Sam finally fixed his dad with a beady glare. It was a look Alice never wanted to get from him.

"You think that's funny?" He sounded so terribly sad.

Barking out some more laughter, Ron could not help but look amusedly at his son. "Yeah, I think it's funny." Alice was beginning to feel real bad for Sam. She knew how excited he was when he first saw the dealership.

They continued to bicker and Alice just rested her head on the backseat of the vintage looking car. They were going back and forth like tennis match. Sam sounded confused and angry, while Ron sounded amused and pleased. As through drove into a rusty used-car dealership, Alice could not help but snort at the pathetic clown that was complaining about its make-up.

Slipping out the car with the two boys, she quietly left them to talk to "Uncle" Bobby. Her eyes wandered over cars that did not even deserve to be in a junk yard. Her tiny fingers left clean trails on the dirt encrusted cars she touched. As she was about to give up and just let Sam randomly pick any car, her eyes spotted an older Camaro. Rushing towards it with glee, Alice barely cared that the paint was chipping in some places and had overall fading. Opening the driver's door, she slipped in.

It was a bit dusty on the inside, but it was sparkling clean compared to the other cars in this dump of a dealership. "_If only we could have this,_" she thought wistfully as her hands drifted gracefully over the steering wheel. The car seemed to shiver but she just put it off as the heat getting to her. She was happily in her own little world imagining owning this car and flying down the highway. But her reveries were broken with the sound of her family and Bobby Bolivia coming over.

Sam opened her door. "Move over," he commanded.

Glaring at him for all of her petite self could muster, she pointed to the passenger seat. "I ain't moving, you sit there." Alice knew, she just _knew_, he was going to fight her on it. So she pulled out the big guns. Swiftly raising her left brow, she also narrowed her eyes. Now she looked fierce and Sam knew this look. There was no compromising with Alice when she had _that_ look.

Dejectedly moving around the car, Alice giggled at his dramatic theatrics. He sidled into the car and sighed contentedly once in. She could tell by the great, big grin on his face that he, too, agreed that this was the car. Both looked expectedly up at their father who began negotiating with Bobby.

The two men talked and upsettingly, they were not going to be getting the car. Alice sighed and slumped forward to the paint where her forehead rested on the steering wheel. She jumped when Benny knocked on the window telling them to get out.

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out of the car."

Sam seemed to grow a pair as he talked back to the dealer. "No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." And Alice had to hand it to him, he seemed to have a good, valid point but Bobby was having none of it. "_What happened to Uncle Bobby?" _she irritably thought to herself.

Bobby leaned into the window and was in Sam's face. "Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car." And he moved away to let Sam out.

Sighing dejectedly, once again, Sam was the first to get out of the car. He got out without any issues and pretty much ran over to his dad to try and get him to pay the extra one thousand dollars. Alice, on the other hand, could barely open the door. Pulling on the handle, she noted the door would just not budge at all. Looking at the lock, it showed the door was unlocked. Frantically, she began pulling at the door with no avail. Finally the door opened, but so did the other one. She physically winced as she heard it the passenger side door slam into the other car.

With wider eyes than normal, she looked towards her dad and Sam. The car must have been glitches because that would not normally happen. Alice was not an obsessive fanatic of cars, though she could easily tell you that this was a later '70s Camaro model, but she knew that that was not supposed to happen. As worried as she was, it confused her to see Bobby look so passive and apathetic about the whole thing even though the Beetle now had a dent in it.

Bobby just told some guy to get someone else and hammer out the dent. Alice quirked a brow at this and wondered if any of the cars, besides the Camaro, were actually worth buying here. All of a sudden there was this scratchy noise that started as soon as Alice left the car. It quickly got unbearable to hear and Alice dropped to the ground whilst covering her ears. She was glad that she decided to hunch down on the ground as all of the windows of the other cars shattered. For a minute, she actually felt sorry for Bobby.

But her sympathy was quickly washed away as she saw him hold four fingers up and telling her surrogate dad that he would take the car for four thousand. Squealing, she ran over to Sam and have him a high-five. Though, considering her height, it could be counted as a low-five. Smiling innocently at the man who she called dad, Alice did her infamous puppy pout.

"Daddy? Can I drive it home?" She heard Sam groan behind her. Said groan came about as they both knew that Ron could never help himself when it came her calling him 'Daddy' and doing a pout.

Her pout must not have been at maximum charm for Ron deliberated a moment before caving in. While he still let her drive the car, she was shocked it still took some time for him to say yes. Not to say that she was spoiled, but her daddy always seemed to let her have the little things over Sam. Both knew this was due to the fact that Alice was daddy's little girl.

Sam and she waved at Ron as he pulled out before Alice flounced over to the driver's side. While she was just about skipping, Sam was sulking. Though happy he got the car he wanted, Sam figured it would be him who would be driving them home. Turning the key in the ignition, the car came to life. Alice drove the car home and smiled the whole way. After ten minutes, even Sam was grinning from ear to ear.

They thought life was getting good and as they pulled in the drive-way to get ready for the party at the lake, neither one of them even figured how hectic and amazing their lives were going to become. They each went into their respective rooms. Alice changed into a high waisted, floral skirt that she tucked her black t-shirt into and spritzed some body spray on herself. Sam, on the other hand, grabbed his phone and called Miles to make sure he was ready. The two of them were each excited; Sam for Mikaela and Alice for reasons even she did not understand.

**A/N: Well, thank you for reading! It is incredible fun writing this and I already have the next chapter done. I would really, really like to have at least five reviews before posting the next one.  
>Just a little bit of warning, but the next chapter (and every chapter after that) is going to be in first person, in Alice's point of view. I only have it in third for this one to explain her past and looks. So... yea! Please just give a review to let me know what I need to improve, what you liked, or even what you did not like.<strong>

**Thank you!, Kruix.**


	2. Of Car Washing and Parties

**Notes: **Well here is another chapter! I just want to put a shout out to Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix for being the first reviewer. I will always love you now. :D Oh and as I said at the end of the last chapter, this chapter is in first person. This is all Alice now.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sam Witwicky is finding himself in a lot of trouble, alongside his adopted cousin Alice. When he finally gets to meet the girl of his dreams, will his cousin also be able to meet hers? Bumblebee/OC

**Disclaimer: **It is true that I do not own anything of Transformers. As heartbreaking as this is, I completely understand that the rights of ownership belongs to Paramount Pictures and Hasbro. The only thing I truly own is Alice.

**Defender of the Heart  
><strong>…_Of Car washing and Parties_

I could hear mom and dad arguing downstairs. I was not able to hear exactly what they were bickering about but I would bet some money that it is over the grass. Dad had become _slightly _obsessed with the grass lately. Honestly, it was getting quite creepy about how much he loved and cherished the front and back lawns. It is starting to get a little unhealthy how much he is stressing over the yard.

Looking in my cracked, full length mirror, I scrutinized my outfit for what felt like the hundreth time. For some reason, I was really pumped for tonight. If anyone asked why, I would not be able to give them an answer. I was just truly excited for tonight. This excitement, however, was the reason for why I am insisting upon making sure I look good. After all, I am probably going to have to hold my own because Sam and Miles are going to be dorks like usual.

However… that means our car is going to have to look good, too. Smiling softly to myself, I grabbed a pair of worn shorts and gym shirt and put them on instead. I was slightly adverse to ruining clothing that my parents bought me for good money. Changing into them quickly, I nearly flew down the steps. Slowing down my pace, I walked into the kitchen for supplies. Crouching in front of the sink, I opened the cabinet underneath and grabbed a bucket, car wash cleaner, and a soft sponge. Dad already had all of the needed supplies do to his other obsession of making sure _his_ car was in pristine. And yes, he is not only manic about his grass.

Putting the white bucket into the sink, I turned on the tap. As the lukewarm water filled it, my mind drifted off. There had been these dreams that had been plaguing me as of late. They always seemed to come to mind nowadays and it has just been getting worse. I don't really remember much of them except that there was so much sadness and fear. They always left me shaken and sweating when I woke up.

Snapping out of my mind consuming thoughts, I grabbed the bucket before it began to overflow with water. Pouring some of the excess, unneeded water, I pretty much skipped out to the driveway where our good old Camaro sat. While I was absolutely in love with car, I knew Sam still was wishing for a Porsche like the ones at the dealership dad teased us with.

Plopping the bucket on the ground, I submerged the large sponge before putting some of the car soap on it. And I got to work as I made large, lazy circles all across the hood of the car. I had been going for less than a minute when, all of a sudden, I felt the car shudder! Again! Earlier I thought it was just the heat getting to me because let me tell you, it was hot. But now, now I am not so sure.

Scrubbing a little slower in the same circles as earlier, I barely stopped myself from jumping out of my skin as the radio came on.

"_That's the way, uh huh uh huh, I like it!_" The radio sang out.

Wide eyed, I tiptoed towards the driver side window and peered in. There were no keys in the ignition but the radio was most definitely playing, or at least on at this point as it was quiet now. Raising an eyebrow, I moved back to the bucket to re-wet my sponge to do that side.

"Now you are a magic car, huh?" I deadpanned, completely and positively flabbergasted by the car.

Another tremor ran through the car as if it were laughing! Unable to contain it anymore, considering that I must be going mad to think the car is talking and laughing at me, I busted into deep, breathless guffaws of laughter. This was completely out of character for me because usually I was quiet and sarcastic. Embarrassingly, this is how Sam found me in the driveway. I could not help the small giggles that passed through my lips as he looked down at my supine figure.

"Sam… this is not what it looks like," I chuckle out because I know it makes no sense whatsoever. It is easy to see that Sam knows this too because he is awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and laughing.

"Really Alice, I don't even know what it is supposed to look like." He paused and then smiled a bit wider. "I mean, you're supposed to be washing our car and now I found you giggling on the ground like a crazy person."

'Oh thanks Sam, that really boosts a girl confidence,' I thought sarcastically in my head. I put up a hand waiting for Sam to catch on. When he did he grasped mine and lifted my incredibly tiny person to my feet. Placing my prune-like, wrinkled hands on my hips, I smiled lopsidedly at Sam as I got a good look at him.

"Are you really going to wear that to the lake?" I was mentally crossing my fingers for him to say no, but I could tell that he was planning on wearing that tonight by the crinkling of his forehead.

"Well… yeah," he finally say, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"Let me pick something out for you," I said as lightly as I could trying not to hurt his feelings. Suddenly a great idea came to mind. "I have an idea, what if you finish washing Bumblebee and I find you an outfit that Mikaela might actually look at you in?" I teased him lightly. I kind of did not want to wash the car anymore after the odd events and I _knew_ Mikaela was a weak spot for Sam.

Sam nodded in affirmative and I grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze. I smiled at mom as she waved at me from the kitchen and moved up the steps. Closer and closer I came to the disaster area, or pig pen, that Sam calls a room. While his is much bigger than mine, as Ron and Julie only planned to have one kid, it looked ten times smaller than mine from all the clutter and trash that covered the room.

Opening the door, I moved towards his drawers. Pilfering through them, I found a nice black polo for him to wear. It was plain with only the Ralph Lauren sign on it. Our parents loved to spoil us… well, at least mom does. Dad can be… quite cheap when it came to things. Going down a drawer to where some of his many pants are, I looked through them and denied almost all of them. I finally grabbed a pair of black, grey, and white plaid shorts. They were acceptable and while he would probably not be the best looking guy there, he would at least look pretty good.

Miles on the other hand…

I tried to like that kid, I really did. After all, he was Sam's best friend of many years. The two of them were so easy going with each other, honestly. It was like they were made for one another; in that bromance way, of course. But me and Miles did not go as smoothly. Miles personally thought we would go swimmingly together, as in like dating. I, on the other hand, completely, totally and positively disagree.

Sam swears he just likes me because I am cute and tiny. I cannot find myself cute or anything else associating with pretty, so I just agree that he likes me because I am so small. Guys seem to have a thing for tinier girls. Really, I just find it kind of creepy and pretty weird. Like I get the sexual implications and all, but why not go for the tall girls with endless legs? You know, the ones always on Vogue magazines and Seventeen Magazine.

While I am pretty psyched about enjoying an evening and night at the lake, I am also kind of put out about Miles having to come along. He will probably end up doing something stupid that will embarrass Sam. Poor guy already does things to embarrass himself; he definitely does not need anyone else to help him out. Helping embarrass people is exactly what Miles does best, so it is no surprise I really do not want him to be joining us.

Sighing and deciding to just to be relaxed about things, I neatly refolded and placed the clothes on Sam's haphazardly messy bed. They were the neatest things in his whole room… which is kind of sad in my opinion. Walking out of his room, I headed towards mine to change for a fourth time this day.

**xXxXxXx**

I had decided on a plaid dress of pinks, purples and blues. Of course, I had leggings on underneath to hide my legs. They are the part of me I am most definitely most self-concious about. Slipping on my black flats, I felt that need to look once more into the mirror. The girl looking back at me actually looked kind of cute. Kind of is the key word. I actually like the tousled look my reddish brown hair had taken and my bangs seemed to sit nicely across my face. There was nothing modelesque about me, in the least. I am short, freckled and pale. But, even I had to admit there was a charming natural look about me. It was something I was able to appreciate about myself.

It seemed that I was taking too long in my room as a honk from outside my window sounded. Smirking to myself, I rushed down the steps once more. Honestly, it was like I had been up and down those stairs a million times just today. Opening the front door, I closed it behind me before going to mom and dad. Giving them each a soft peck on the cheek, I heard the telltale "Be home by eleven!" sound behind me.

"We will! I love you!" I called as I opened the passenger door. Climbing into the passenger seat, I looked over to Sam who was staring at me. "What?"

"Miles is going to sit there, you sit in the back," he said trying to sound stern. I just decided it would be easier to let him have his way, so I quickly hopped into the back. I quickly discovered that there were no seatbelts, much to my disappointment. I am a rule and law follower, after all.

Sam drove us steadily towards Miles' house and we barely talked throughout the ten minute drive. When we did, however, it was sibling bickering. I complained that he drove slower than a ninety year old woman and he bitched about looking like a prep. After a few minutes of cajoling, I had him assured that he looked just fine.

He pulled up in front of Miles' quaint house and honked the horn. The dork, that can sometimes prove to be the bane of my existence, walked out with a silly grin on his face. He waved and began to talk to Sam about things I could not care less about. As they talked and had their time for "bromancing," I stared at my nails. I was broken out of my nail staring by the voice of Miles who apparently was talking to me.

"So Alice, you know we could consider this a date?" He said with a creepy grin on his face. I was honestly expecting Sam to help me out by telling Miles that I am his sister, or cousin, and that he should not be talking to me like that. But no, he remained quiet. Sam is leaving me to get out of this by myself.

"No Miles, we can't consider this a date. I don't like you and I am not what you want," I said as coolly and softly as possible. There was some part of me that knew that he was going to be asking why not, and I had a response for him that was characteristically me.

"But why?" He asked confusedly. Bingo! He said.

"I'm just not your type, Miles. I'm not inflatable," I answered with a soft lilt in my voice.

I knew it was funny because as soon as the words left my lips Sam busted out into laughter. He was nearly laughing so hard tears were about to run down his face. Miles just looked pissed and I grinned my signature smirk. Let's just say the rest of the car ride was quiet, except for Sam's non-stop chuckles.

As we pulled up, Miles spoke up, "Dude, are you sure we're even invited to the party?" Sam must have lied to me because he said that someone invited us to the party.

"Of course, Miles! It's a lake. Public property." But he sounded a bit unsure. I fixed him with a half-hearted glare, when I heard him begin to splutter up some half-assed explanation that sounded as if he was trying to convince himself, instead ofus. Though what he did say though made a lot of sense.

"Uh huh, sure Sam. But if we get kicked out, I am going to hit you," I said teasingly. I paused. "It don't matter that I am almost half a foot shorter than you, I will get you." Sam just chuckled nervously.

He pulled up and just about squealed like a little girl. "Oh… oh my god, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird people, all right?" I snorted. It was most definitely not me he had to be worried about. And I think Sam knew this, but just did not want Miles too feel too bad.

They got out first as I chose to wait a second in the car. I saw Sam fidgeting with himself and asking Miles a question. If it is anything about looks, he should not be asking Miles for his opinion. Miles has that "don't care surfer guy" attitude about him. As they walked up, Trent sadly spotted them. I was beginning to feel bad for them, but then I just got pissed. At Trent that is.

"Hey bro. That car. It's nice. Hey." That jerk! Making fun of my, I mean our, car!

I decided that it was time for me to be getting out. There was no way in hell that I was going to let Trent be all sarcastic and rude about the car. I love this thing. As soon as I was out, I pulled my dress back down into place and leaned on the front of the car. I was surprised that the hood was still so hot even though Sam turned the car, and in turn the engine, off a couple minutes ago.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I heard Trent arrogantly ask. Hiding my mouth behind my hand, I snorted. He just got under my skin like only Miles can.

Sam watched as Miles climbed the tree and sighed, shaking his head. "We're here to climb this tree."

Trent laughed. "I see that. It looks… It looks fun." We all know that he didn't really mean it. He looked around at Sam and spotted me. I gulped as he started towards me. Sam and Miles trailed after him.

"Hello, freckles," he said with a "charming" smile as he leaned against the car next to me. I was about to move away from him, but Sam beat me to it by pulling me next to him. Unlucky me still had to stand in front of the jerk.

The jerk stared at Sam for a second and then recognition dawned on him. Never was the smartest cookie. "I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Oh dear. This was not exactly Sam's shining moment.

"Oh, no, no, that... No. That, that wasn't like a real try-out. I was researching a book I was writing," Sam replied awkwardly.

"Oh yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent laughed haughtily with a smirk on his face I really wanted to slap off.

I really hoped Sam had some witty reply up his sleeve because that was going to be the only thing to save him at this point. Boy was I not disappointed.

"No, it's about the link between sports and brain damage." Trent seemed to get angry and I hid another smile behind my hand. "No, it... it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's... a lot of fun." I could not hold it in any longer; I let out a loud laugh.

Trent turned harsh blue eyes on me. "You find that funny, midget?" He thundered.

Suddenly, Trent was on the ground. It seemed that the Camaro had backed up! This left Trent floundering to stand up. He was up in an instant which sucked because I wanted him seriously injured. While I was incredibly glad that that happened, I was also a bit scared for Sam because Trent was pissed.

Thankfully, Mikaela seemed to show up at this point and got in between them. She whispered and calmed down Trent before dragging him over to his truck. Wow, that was really close into turning into a brawl. Placing a hand over my chest, I felt my heartrate slowly decrease in speed.

Deciding that it was time to go home, even though the night was still early, we all slipped in; well, except for Sam who kept looking at Mikaela who seemed to have ditched Trent (smart girl). But really, could Sam make his little obsession over her anymore obvious? All of a sudden and quite unexpectedly, the radio turned on.

"_Who's gonna drive you home?_" It sang.

Miles and I looked confusedly at each for both the radio and Sam who got super excited. "I am! I am gonna drive her home." He rushed into the car and slammed door causing me to wince. Poor little car. Petting the seat, I felt that shudder once more. Honestly, every minute I am starting to believe more and more that this car is alive.

"What?" Miles exclaimed. "I kind of had to She's an evil jock concubine, man, let her hitchike!" I almost was about to vocally agree with Miles until Sam interjected.

"She lives ten miles away, all right?" The fact you know how far away she lives is a little stalker-like Sam, just a little. "It's my only chance! Get out of the car!" Ok, I am starting to love this plan!

"Yeah! Get out Miles!" I happily joined in. Sam turned to look at me looking utterly confused. I was never so vocally loud with my dislike for Miles.

Miles glared before pointing to me. "What about her?" Oh no, don't you dare listen to him Sam.

Sam just shook his head. "She's my sister and besides, having another female presence will help sooth Mikaela. Now out!" He began to push on Miles who reluctantly got out.

Smugly, I relaxed in the back seat as Sam took off after her.

**A/N: Okay, hi! Thank you to my two reviewers who reviewed! I have a shout out for my first reviewer above, so go look!  
>I know I said I would not upload another chapter until I got five reviews, and I know I only got two *tear tear*, but I love this story so much I had to continue.<br>But please, please, please review? Reviews make me smile! You can even just put a smiley face in your review. That would make me happy, too!  
>Oh! A picture of Alice's <strong>**dress from this chapter is on my author's page, so go check it out if you would like!  
>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	3. Of Stolen Cars and Crazy Policemen

**Notes: **I am so, so, so, so sorry for chapter two's mix up. The first time I posted it, all was well. Seriously. But then, I found some mistakes so I tried fixing it and accidentally put chapter one back up. Ugh! But all is fixed now and hopefully you all will forgive me? Please?  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They say that you will always remember your first car. I had no idea how right that was until I co-bout an old Camaro with Sam and dad. Let me just say how glad I am that I didn't get a Porsche. Bumblebee/Oc. (Mary Sue idea of a Witwicky family member with added originality.)

**Disclaimer: **It is true that I do not own anything of Transformers. As heartbreaking as this is, I completely understand that the rights of ownership belongs to Paramount Pictures and Hasbro. Also, lyrics to _Beautiful _belong to Akon. The only thing I truly own is Alice.

**Defender of the Heart  
><strong>…_Of Stolen Cars and Crazy Policemen_

I could tell Sam was just as nervous as he was excited as he drove slowly next to Mikaela. You could tell by the sweat that was beginning to gather at his hairline and the way his hands gripped the wheel a bit more forcefully than he normally would.

"Mikaela!" He called. "It's Sam. Sam Witwicky?" I watched as he leans towards the open window and slowed down the car a bit more. "I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything."

It was quite clear that things were not going too well as she was not answering, which is usually not a good sign. I very much understand that she is part of the popular crowd while Sam is not and she just blew off her latest man, but it is getting annoying to watch her completely ignore my brother. If she does not answer him soon, I am going to have to jump into the conversation and give her my opinion of her.

"So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home." He paused for a moment in disbelief of what he said. His cheeks began to flame a very distinct pinkish red. "I mean, ah, give you a ride home in my car, to your house."

Crossing my fingers in a seemingly vain hope, she would get in for Sam's sake, I watched flabbergasted as she complied. It seems like Sam was too because even though he pulled over, he completely forget to unlock the door for a moment.

There was an awkward silence after she got in. We all kept to ourselves. Sam focused on driving and pretending that he was not bothered by Mikaela's presence. I laid down in the back with one hand splayed across my stomach and the other dangling off the seat and just grazing the carpeted floor. Mikaela with her head in her hand as she hummed to herself a song I did not know.

Mikaela went eerily quiet as she stared unseeingly out the window with her head in her hand. Sam was too preoccupied with driving and his thoughts which most likely consisted of "Oh my gosh, Mikaela is in my car!" to even notice her not at all normal behavior. Reaching forward, I tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, you okay?" I tried to keep my voice light as to not to sound pitying. Most people hate pity, just like me, so I don't pity others out of respect. Like parents always say: "Treat others like you would want to be treated."

Slowly, she turned to look back at me. There was a slight puckering of her brow that was the only clue of her distress. Most would not have noticed it, but then again, I am not most people. I leaned forward, which was quite easy due to there being no seatbelts back here. Which, let me tell you, is completely unsafe.

Mikaela ran her fingers through her long, black hair before fixing me with those piercing eyes of hers. "Yeah… well, no. I mean, like, I am always finding myself in this situation." She paused; clasped her hands and then unclasped them with a huff. "I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms. It seems like it doesn't matter if they are nice or jerks."

Sam seemed to have started to listen to our conversation, as he jumped in. Sam seemed intent on suddenly impressing her with his car and "muscles." But sadly, both were not exactly working on her. I had to giggle to myself when he tried to flex arm move by pointing to the back and then the disco ball. The funniest part, at least to me, was when he said something about how the disco ball was a new touch or whatever. That thing was most definitely there when we bought the car. Silly Sam.

It got quiet again, but this time, at least, it was not nearly as awkward and uncomfortable. It was a relatively easy and relaxing silence. Just for a small moment, we were able to bask in the presences of amicable others. Though I was not too positive about Mikaela, I could tell that she was not like the rest of the girls she considered herself friends with. There was this unidentifiable quality about her that even I could not pick out, not to sound cocky, which set her apart from the rest. And it was this characteristic that made me like her just a little bit more than I ever thought I would.

Being the observant person I usually am, I noticed Sam continually look over at the very girl of his dreams. Honestly, I could not imagine myself in his position. While unsure of what my reaction to my biggest crush of forever sitting next to me would be, I think it would be a whole mixture of emotions; disbelief, amazement, anxiety, bliss. Even though we may fight like all siblings do and I sometimes wish he would just disappear, I was really happy for Sam. He had such little self-confidence and would never imagine himself even talking to Mikaela, but here he was driving her home from a party she originally went with Trent to.

Sam took the exit that would take them back into the city and away from the lake and its surrounding picnic areas. Traffic was heavy on the highway and a ride that would have originally taken fifteen to twenty minutes was suddenly turning into one of thirty to forty. Mikaela vocally sighed at the sight of traffic and I heard Sam mutter a sorry.

As we were at a stand still in the traffic of California, Sam was given the opportunity to actually look at Mikaela. Thankfully she did not notice because she was so absorbed in thinking; it would be terribly embarrassing if Sam were caught. Still lying down, I was getting caught up in my own thoughts of school and trivial things that I jumped when the radio turned on again.

"_You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful!_" Akon sang from the radio.

The song continued on and biting on my finger as to hold back the laughter I wanted so badly to let out from the look on Sam's face, Mikaela turned to look at Sam funnily, or accusingly. I wanted to tell her that Sam was not actually the one to turn on the radio but that it does it on his own. But this time, I figured it would be best for Sam to stand up on his own. There is no possible way for me to always be holding his hand through life. He is going to have to become his own, confident person sooner or later.

"I… I didn't do that," Sam stuttered wide eyed. "Look, that isn't something that I would do. I can't get this radio to stop! I wouldn't try this on you." _Especially after that_, I could tell is what he wanted to add on.

From the look on Mikaela's pretty face, I could tell she was unsure of whether she should believe him or not. Finally, she ended up just nodding his head and letting out a small smile before joining Akon in singing. Well, she was more like saying the lyrics instead of singing them.

Surprisingly, traffic cleared up and we were headed on our merry way once again. Sam talked to Mikaela under the pretense of "directions," when I knew for certain he creepily knew were she lived already. In what felt like no time at all, probably because I fell asleep along the way, Sam was pulling up in front of Mikaela's house.

Sitting up, Sam awkwardly said goodnight to her and I waved with a sleepy smile on my face. She turned and gave a genuine smile. For the first time ever, it actually looked like Mikaela was really happy. It filled me with a bit a pride for even making her a little happier. After a final wave form her and the door clinking shut behind her, I wondered how Sam must feel. If I feel even this good, he must be flying high in the sky with Lucy or sitting comfortably upon cloud nine.

"You did good tonight, Sam," I said honestly from the back. Turning around, he gave me a shy, warm smile.

"Thanks, Alice," he said before pausing. "If you fall asleep, I am leaving you in the car." I chuckled softly.

Quite suddenly, Sam peeled out of the housing area and sped towards home. Lying back down, I curled into myself for warmth against the chilly night air. Nearly asleep with my arms wrapped around myself, I felt the seat begin to warm. The last thought before drifting off was "_I didn't think they invented heated seats until recently…_"

I was jostled awake quite suddenly by thick arms grabbing me. My eyes opened wide and if I had to take a guess, I probably looked quite animalistic. My eyes were already big and doe-like, after all. Flailing about to ward off the attacker, I heard my dad yelling.

"Alice! Alice! Calm down, sweetie! It's just me!" He was yelling and shaking me a little.

Calming down, I saw it was actually dad who holding me. Guilt washed over me like a tidal wave. It crushed me and made me feel like the worst daughter in the world. Tears beginning to burn the bottoms of my eyes, I grasped my dad in a hug around his neck.

"I am so, so, so sorry daddy." This guilty feeling was so upsetting.

I heard him sigh. "It's ok, Allie. Let's get you inside to sleep. Sam is already fast asleep as is your mom. I was in the kitchen when Sam came in to tell me that he was not going to bring you in." He started to grumble under his breath but I was too surprised that Sam actually meant that earlier that I didn't hear what he was saying.

Pausing, I looked around me at the just completely darkened sky. "Dad, what time is it?"

"It is only 11:00, but Sammy boy seemed to be exhausted and your mom and I had been working on the yard all day," he said with a yawn. I smiled softly at that; of course they were working on the yard.

He put me down and I gave him a peck on the cheek. I watched as dad went to his own master bedroom, before I took the stairs two at a time to get to my own. Flinging the door open, I raided my drawers until I came across my favorite pajama outfit. Putting them on in a hurry, I quickly climbed into bed and fell quickly asleep.

It had only felt like I had just shut my eyelids when I heard Sam's panicked screams. Jumping up in bed from the shock of his little girl-like cries, I quickly rubbed my bleary eyes and got out of bed. Slipping on my slippers that were religiously placed by the end of my bed, I ran out as fast as I could out the door.

"Oh God! No, no, no, no!" Sam was still screaming and I heard the front door open and close. Then, "Dad call the cops!"

Running down the steps and out the front door as fast as I could, I saw Sam rushing down the street on his bike. Grabbing my own, I chased after him. Peddling faster than I have ever had to in my entire life, I was able to keep only a small amount of distance between us.

Sam was keeping pace somewhat with the car and I heard him talking, but the words were unclear as I was only able to hear his voice and not his words. As uncoordinated as Sam can be, I was really quite impressed when he was able to talk on the phone and ride his bike at the same time. He must have been on the phone with the cops or something cause I heard, "I'm in pursuit!"

Pedaling even faster, which was wreaking havoc on my legs, I caught up with Sam. We watched, horrified, as the car was driven through a gate and past a train. Dropping my bike at the entrance gate like Sam, I grabbed his hand for both comfort and support. Pressing on into the junkyard jungle, I gripped Sam's hand a little tighter.

"Oh my lord," I breathed as I watched our car stand up on two legs and become something equal to a robot. A bright light shot out of it and towards the end. It beamed easily through the thick, heavy clouds that rested like sooty gait between the ground and the heavens. I crouched and yanked on Sam's hand to pull him down with me. It would not be too prudent to be caught by the giant robot.

Sam whimpered to himself before pulling out his phone. "My name is Sam Witwicky and I am here with my cousin slash adoptive sister Alice. My car is alive, okay? Look at that," he said as he put his phone over the top to look at our now walking car. "Mom, Dad just know we love you. And if you find _Busty Beauties _underneath my bed, they are Miles. No, wait! They are mine. I got them from Uncle Charles. Sorry. Mojo, I love you."

At some point during his little "vlog," Sam must have decided we should take a run for it because the next thing I know, I am getting dragged along by Sam as he runs at speeds I didn't know humans could even achieve. As if that is not enough, the junkyard dogs finally notice us and are loose from their chains!

We are running like bats out of hell and tripping and sliding over things. Every time one of us would trip or fall, we would yell out sorry to the other and try to run even faster. The muscles in my legs felt like they were on fire and my breath was coming out erratic and the air I breathed in felt like nails scratching my throat. Sam didn't seem to be doing any better as he was gasping for breath.

Ducking into a warehouse like building, we saw some barrels. Jumping up on some rubble in front of them, I stood on one. Following my example, Sam got on the other as the dogs barked and growled at us. It was funny how our hands once again grasped each other. We were looking for solace and comfort and found it with each other. It was hard to say we were cousins because we are so much more like brother and sister than anything else.

"This is the end," I muttered under my breath.

The car came out of no where and circled us. Sam got really upset and started yelling at it. He even threw our keys at it! Grabbing my hand in his left, he dragged us out of the building and straight into police cars. Sam nearly cried in relief, but said relief was short lived.

Soon enough we were getting handcuffed and pressed flat onto the tops of the cop cars. Sam was protesting, but honestly, I would too tired to do anything of sort. I even yawned as they put me in the back of the car. Sammy boy was sidled next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok." And we were quiet for the rest of the ride.

We ended up having to stay the night. Thankfully, once they realized we were related, they locked us up together in the same cell. It was cold, but we were able to share a blanket and body heat. After being locked up for three hours or so, they let us make a phone call to dad.

Forty five minutes later found me withSam, Dad, crazy policeman guy, and other, normal policemen. in the station. Dad kept giving us accusatory glances and I kept shrugging as if to say "I'll tell you later."

"I am being crystal clear, okay? It just stood up," Sam said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Uh huh, really?" the cop said disbelievingly.

Sighing, I finally snapped, "Yes really or he would not have said it a million times." I got a couple glares from the guys in the room. But I was tired, irritable and just pissed off. They can glare at me all they want at this point.

"Alright, chiefies. Time to fill them up. And no drippy drippy," weird policeman said as he handed us cups and handkerchiefs. My mouth dropped open on its own accord I was so surprised. Dad started protesting, but crazy cop kept talking. "So, kidlets. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce… with the boys," he said looking specifically at me.

"We are not on _any _drugs," I grounded out. His amused smile turned into a smirk as he looked at me. Catching a pill bottle that was thrown to him, I nearly groaned as he turned to us. It was Mojo's medication.

"Oh really? Found it in your pocket, little bro. 'Mojo.'" He grinned yet again. "Is that what you kids call it nowadays?"

"Those are my dog's pain pills. He just got surgery," Sam said quite embarrassedly.

Dad started making motions to explain Mojo was tiny with his hands. "You know a Chihuahua. A little dog…" He said trailing off.

_I _could have grinned at this point because it looked like mustached cop seemed to be out of things to say. He pulled at the side of his coat and I noticed Sam watch the action. It just seemed that that was exactly what stupid policeman wanted him to do.

"What you eyeing my piece, 50 cent? Wanna go? Do something, let's go," he said while advancing on Sam.

I looked at dad disbelievingly as I watched this exchange. This was crazy, even crazier than our car becoming some robot. Yeah, that bad.

Sam leaned forward, "Are you on drugs?"

I lost my composure and cracked up, nearly falling onto the ground.

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers!  
>You guys are the honest to goodness have been so many of you who have favorited, reviewed, and added alerts to DotH and it just makes my day to know that people are enjoying my writing.<br>****Thank you oh so very much! You all make me , Alice's pajamas can be found on my author's page.**


End file.
